High-speed (e.g., multi-gigahertz) and large bandwidth digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are in great demand for a wide variety of broadband communication applications, such as physical layer (PHY) devices, network switches, and microwave wideband data capture. Existing DAC architectures are increasingly unlikely to meet performance demands of these broadband communication applications.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.